1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to systems and methods for distributing a survey across multiple distribution channels. More specifically, one or more disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for distributing a survey created for a first distribution channel across multiple distribution channels.
2. Background and Relevant Art
In general, companies, and even individuals, use surveys, polls, and questionnaires to acquire information and feedback provided by others. For example, a company may use feedback obtained from a customer survey to identify areas where the company can make improvements to the customer experience. For instance, a company can use the opinions and feedback from past customers to improve the experience of current and future customers. As another example, an individual can use responses provided by his or her peers through a poll or questionnaire to gather additional information about a subject or topic of interest to the individual.
The Internet has become a popular distribution channel to administer surveys between users because of the Internet's ability to connect users to each other. To illustrate, a user can create a survey online, distribute the survey to a number of other users via the Internet, and have the other users complete the survey online. When creating and distributing an online survey, a user may employ an online survey system, such as online applications or websites. Further, after a number of respondents complete an online survey, conventional online survey systems can present survey question results to the user.
One problem with conventional survey systems is that a respondent often must access and complete the survey online (e.g., on a website). In particular, conventional survey systems often provide online surveys that are created for respondents to complete using client devices having larger displays (e.g., desktop computers). Commonly, however, respondents are using mobile devices having smaller displays, which often do not properly display conventional online surveys. Accordingly, if a user wants to send out a survey via another electronic communication distribution channel, a user typically must manually create a separate survey for the other distribution channel. For example, if the user desires to send the survey out via an electronic messaging distribution channel, the user usually must manually reconfigure/rewrite the survey questions and/or the survey answer choices in a format that is presentable specifically for the electronic messaging distribution channel.
Having to reconfigure/rewrite a survey and send the survey via alternative distribution channels, however, creates additional problems. For example, in conventional systems, responses that are received from different distribution channels are more difficult to analyze as a whole. For instance, in conventional systems, a user that administers a survey via different distribution channels is often provided with responses grouped together based on the specific distribution channels. Therefore, after receiving responses from various distribution channels, the user must sort through the responses, combine the responses from the various distribution channels together, and organize the results for each question. Often, this process of sorting, combining, and organizing responses from surveys administered through different distribution channels is a manual process that is time consuming, expensive, and prone to error.
Overall, when a user wants to administer a survey using more than one distribution channel, the user must manually customize the survey for each distribution channel, collect responses received from across each of the distribution channels, and organize the responses for each question into a set of results. Thus, when a user desires to administer a survey through more than one electronic communication distribution channel, the user must perform time consuming and expensive steps to set up a survey to be administered for each of the electronic communication channels the user desires to use. Moreover, additional time and expense are needed to combine the responses from the various electronic communication distribution channels. Due to the added time and expense, many users simply choose to not take advantage of the various electronic communication distribution channels, and therefore, limit the reach and effectiveness of a survey.
Accordingly, these and other disadvantages exist with respect to conventional systems and methods for distributing surveys across multiple distribution channels.